superpowered_character_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mystique (Marvel Comics)
Mystique 'is a character from ''Marvel Comics. She is a mutant who received her superhuman powers from being born with the X-Gene. Biography Little is known about Mystique's past. Due to the fact that she can eliminate the outward signs of aging with her shapeshifting ability, it is not known how old she is. Her powers manifested when she was twelve years old and she claims she had to "fight just to survive." Relatives *Christian Wagner (husband, deceased) *Ralph Brickman (husband, deceased) *Charles Xavier (husband) *Irene Adler (life partner, deceased) *Graydon Creed (son, deceased) *Kurt Wagner (son) *Gloria Brickman (daughter) *Anna Marie LeBeau (foster daughter) *Raze Darkholme (son) *Charles Xavier II (son) *Raze Darkholme (alternate reality son) *Charles Xavier II (alternate reality son) *Talia Wagner (alternate reality granddaughter) *T.J. Wagner (alternate reality grandson) *Cerise Wagner (alternate reality granddaughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Nick Fury's intel classified Mystique as power level 8, while the O*N*E stated that she was a "Severe Threat". According to Prosh, her Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 8.3. '''Metamorph: Mystique can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes; finger, palm, and skin pore patterns on her own skin; smell to overlap the original being; and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. Since her resurrection by the Hand, her powers have been enhanced to a higher level than they were before. She can now fool superhumanly acute senses, such as Wolverine's sense of smell, something she could not do before her death. *''Metamorphic Adaptation: ''Mystique was once exposed to dangerous levels of radiation in order to save the life of Toad. The process dramatically morphed Mystique's appearance, causing her skin to become reptilian and boosted her powers so that she could now morph her body to take certain desired physical traits depending on her situation at the time. Examples of this new ability include night vision, wings on her back, talons on her fingers, fanged teeth, natural body armor, a mermaid-like tail, and she could even compress into a nearly two-dimensional state to glide on air currents, which she used to survive an explosion. She once even shifted her organs into her lower extremities to avoid organ damage. **''Enhanced Physical Attributes:'' She is able to enhance her physical attributes, like her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Mystique's nature allows her to repair wounds and regenerate herself from minor to near-death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. **''Toxin and Disease Resistance:'' She is able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. **''Delayed Aging:'' Her metamorphic powers have delayed the degenerative effects of aging. She has always had this ability, even before her enhancement. She is either close to or over one hundred years old. *''Psychic Defense:'' Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Abilities Master Combatant: Mystique is a highly skilled combatant. Her skills rival those of Black Widow and Captain America. Multilingual: Mystique has stated that she knows at least eleven languages. Besides her presumably native German and English, she has demonstrated fluency in Spanish, Portuguese, French, Farsi, and Czech. Covert Operative: Mystique is a strategist in terrorist and commando operations. Trained Actress Expert Marksman Weaknesses Appearance Limitation: Originally, it was clear that Mystique's powers were limited to appearances only; she could not assume the powers of the people she morphed into or alter her body to adapt to different situations. Although Mystique's powers were enhanced, she could never duplicate the powers of other superhumans, and she still cannot accomplish this feat. However, she can use her powers to mimic the powers of others, such as assuming the form of Sabretooth and using her powers to enhance her senses, strength, speed, agility, and healing rate. Unchangeable Body Mass: While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically larger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the actual person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her own height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically larger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. Schizophrenia (formerly): Mystique's shapeshifting physiology causes her brain to suffer from constant and subtle shifts in her brain tissue that manifested in the form of schizophrenia. Her personality constantly changed, making her volatile and unpredictable. Psylocke has since stabilized her mind. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Enhanced Longevity Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Adaptation Category:Martial Arts Category:Covert Operations Category:Acting Category:Marksmanship Category:Schizophrenia Category:Americans Category:Austrians Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Adventurers Category:Government Operatives Category:Barons/Baronesses Category:Females Category:German Category:Spanish (language) Category:Portuguese (language) Category:French (language) Category:Czech (language) Category:Farsi Category:Bisexual Category:Blue Skin